


We Will Make It (work title)

by orphan_account



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Child Neglect, First work - Freeform, I'll go over my work as soon as I, I'm not a native english speaker, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, NOT MAXVID, Other, Past Child Abuse, a bunch of them actually, also language warning, because Dadvid is life, canon stuff will be hinted, cuz I'm writing on my phone, cuz it's Max., dadvid, first chap is just kinda a prologue, forgive any errors until then, get my hands on an actual laptop or computer, i'll keep adding tags later, jasper's mentioned sometime later, max's parents - Freeform, maybe rating will change, mentions of shitty parents, not sure about shippings, other camper are mentioned later, please, probably, protectMax, so there will be spelling mistakes, typos and grammer mistakes, we all need him, what didya expect?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-02-01
Packaged: 2019-03-12 08:11:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13543290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Having him as a father, wasn't as bad as he had expected it. This man was his personal devil, with his happy-go-lucky attitude and always fucking smiling face. He had thought, he were going to kill himself one week in, living with motherfucking David.





	We Will Make It (work title)

**Author's Note:**

> My first work on Ao3 and in english overall.  
> it's not beta read so, please forgive any grammer or spelling mistakes, since I'm not a native speaker.  
> please enjoy ^^
> 
> Also, this maybe just a one, or twoshot with a pretty short prologue. Not sure about it tho.

> _Having him as a father, wasn't as bad as he had expected it. This man was his personal    devil, with his happy-go-lucky attitude and always fucking smiling face. He had thought, he were going to kill himself one week in, living with motherfucking David._

But nope. Boy, was he wrong.

Yes, David was a happy man. Even in Camp, even with Cameron Campbell as boss and a stressed out co-counselor  (with not one, not three, but TWO useless degress), nothing did broke him. Well, yeah there was that one time he did broke Davey, but that's old news, right? 

When he saw the ginger that morning in his yard, with the creeps from social service, he had a frown upon. Why the fuck would David show up with the people who, apparently thought, his parents were stable enough to care for their child. A child, they didn't even wanted in first place?! And there was now, those fuckers and David, coming towards his door, knocking a few times. When Max didn't heard the yelling from his father to 'get the shit door', he assumed that he was still sleeping. Same with his mother.

So, he opened it.

 

 

Camp ended just a week or two ago, David wasn't sure anymore. But since the tragedy  (as he liked to call what happened to Max on Parents Day), he was in contact with a few people. Mostly, he earned his rightful title as a 'foster parent' and his next step was, to make sure Max was finally away from his... gosh darn parental figures. Hopefully in his care.

and he got it. He was going to take care of Maxwell, and he was going to do that good.

But still.. he was not prepared to see the boy in such an ill state.

**Author's Note:**

> Ops, the prologue did turned out longer than I thought it would. Well.. and I'm 90 percent sure, it's going to be a story with a few chapters now, so forget the 'maybe one or a twoshot' thing, about right now xD
> 
> And as I said in the tags - I will correct any mistakes I made as soon as I get my hands on something other than my mobile. It's a pain in the ass to write and correct things with it, so please, bear* with me and my errors until then ^^
> 
>  
> 
> The pun was intended


End file.
